QUE SE SENTIRÁ QUE TE BESEN MIENTRAS DUERMES
by G. Littlewolf
Summary: Porque definitivamente el mejor momento para hablarle a una persona es cuando está dormida y si pasa algo mas... pues... es aun mejor. SASUNARU. Y feliz cumple para Sasuke


**¿QUE SE SENTIRÁ QUE TE BESEN MIENTRAS DUERMES?**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**POR:** GREEN LITTLE WOLF

El lugar estaba tan desordenado como siempre, había vasos de ramen instantáneo por allí, paquetes de frituras vacios por allá, ropa sucia en los rincones y un par de bóxers colgando de una lámpara. Definitivamente eso del orden y el aseo no eran cosas para Naruto Uzumaki y menos aun cuando todas las mañanas se levantaba esperando que en la torre del Hokage una buena misión aguardara por el, pero era un tiempo de paz y hacía varias semanas que nada pasaba, por lo tanto las misiones simples siempre eran para los ninjas novatos. Esa tarde Naruto se la había pasado sentado en la rama de un árbol simplemente mirando hacia el horizonte con sus ojos azules brillando de una manera diferente.

Pero la noche había caído y el rubio ya no tenía más que hacer sino dirigirse a su desordenado departamento, extrañamente ese día no quería ramen, alguna cosa debía haber en su cocina que evitaría que se acostara con hambre.

Cuando llegó encontró todo tan oscuro que simplemente sintió ganas de devolverse a la calle y buscar a alguien con quien pasar un rato, seguramente Sakura debía estar por ahí e incluso Shikamaru habría estado bien, pero luego lo reconsideró y el ir hacia ellos sin una razón aparente sería una situación bastante torpe y aunque la mayoría de personas tenían a Naruto como un muchacho torpe, a él no le gustaba escucharlo muy a menudo, afortunadamente con el tiempo esa situación se iba haciendo menos común. Después de la reconsideración entró en su apartamento y se dirigió a su cuarto sin siquiera encender las luces.

—Igual no es que tenga mucha hambre —Dijo para si— Aunque estoy un poco aburrido, si estuvieras seguro que estaríamos haciendo algo y no me importaría tener que ir a buscarte porque después de todo nunca tenía que darte explicaciones y aunque sé que ponías cara de pocos amigos nunca te quejabas de mis ideas —Un suspiro— Definitivamente eres un bastardo.

Pronto el chico se encontró recostado sobre su cama haciendo un par de giros para poder quitarse la chaqueta de su típico traje naranjado, al igual que el resto de sus cosas, la chaqueta cayó al piso desordenadamente mientras Naruto se clavaba bocabajo contra su almohada y le daba unos cuantos golpes suaves al colchón sabiendo que eso no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, no para lo que él estaba deseando en ese momento… aunque quizás cansarse era una buena idea, así se dormiría y cuando se despertara a la mañana siguiente ya todo habría pasado.

Pronto todos los ruidos de la ciudad se fueron calmando lo que significaba que los puestos de comida estaban cerrando y que gran parte de habitantes de la aldea se dirigía a sus hogares, quizás algunos de los muchachos se quedarían por las calles para ir a tomar unos tragos o algo, Naruto había deseado su compañía unos minutos atrás, sin embargo sabía que eso no era lo que mas deseaba y que al final de cuantas si alguien hubiera venido a invitarlo simplemente lo hubiera rechazado… no era día de fiesta… debería serlo… pero sin un cumpleañero presente no habían motivos para fiestas.

Tal y como había deseado, no pasó una hora y el rubio había quedado completamente dormido

**000**

Las calles seguían siendo las mismas, los lugares seguían siendo parecidos y en realidad habían muy pocas cosas nuevas, bueno, había una cabeza nueva en la montaña donde los Hokages anteriores presumían sus rostros, al parecer el nuevo era una mujer, el pelinegro se preguntó si una mujer era en realidad la indicada para dirigir un lugar tan complicado como Konoha, tenía que ser una mujer muy fuerte, una chica débil simplemente se ahogaría sino sabía hacer bien las cosas, sino sabía dirigir bien a los ninjas, sino sabía dirigir bien a Naruto… mucha gente perecía ante Naruto, de extrañas maneras el rubio siempre se las ingeniaba para que los demás terminaran haciendo lo que el quería que hicieran.

El pelinegro sabía que esa era una pregunta que no se iba a poder negar por mucho tiempo más:

¿Como estaría Naruto?

Esperaba que no hubiera cambiado demasiado y al parecer al igual que la ciudad, las personas tampoco habían cambiado mucho, es decir, había podido entrar en la aldea sin ser atacado y eso era bueno, después de todo el lugar siempre había sido pacífico, las personas habían sido amables y quizás él, quizás solo él había sido la manzana podrida en la canasta… Itachi era otra historia, Itachi era más que una manzana podrida.

Habría sido agradable caminar por la acera y quizás ver, aunque ya era un poco tarde en la noche, como estaban algunas de las personas, él sabia que había cambiado un poco físicamente, era obvio que ahora era más fuerte, mas alto, su cabello era más oscuro y su piel era un poco más pálida, de nuevo le fue imposible preguntarse cuanto había cambiado Naruto, seguro que también era mas fuerte, mucho mas fuerte. Y no solo eso. Pero Sasuke sabía que no era posible caminar por la acera, después de todo ya no era un ciudadano regular, por eso saltaba de techo en techo hasta que reconoció aquella fachada desordenada del edificio de departamentos donde Naruto vivía.

Por un momento Sasuke se detuvo y miró desde el techo en el que se encontraba hacia la ventana que sabía muy bien era la del apartamento de Naruto, le fue imposible el no sentirse tonto, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de saltar hasta esa ventana, deslizarla suavemente y entrar. Últimamente se había enfrentado con cosas mucho más terroríficas y ahora le daba miedo entrar a un departamento… definitivamente eso era tonto.

—¿Y que tal si no está? ¿Que tal si está en una misión o algo así?

Con ese pensamiento en mente por fin se decidió a hacer el salto cayendo elegantemente en la cornisa y quedando de frente con la ventana. En ese momento un par de preguntas mas llenaron la mente del joven ¿Qué tal si se cambió de casa? ¿Qué tal que cuando entre sea el ultimo momento de mi vida? Y es que eso tenía sentido ¿Que le aseguraba que Naruto como buen ninja responsable no atacaría a un intruso hasta matarlo? Era muy probable.

Al demonio.

Usando los nudillos de sus manos contra la ventana para evitar dejar sus huellas, deslizó el cristal sin sorprenderse demasiado por el hecho de que no estuviera asegurado por dentro, Naruto siempre era descuidado, quizás después de todo ni estaba en una misión ni se había cambiado de departamento, quizás si seguía siendo el mismo, quizás Sasuke no moriría allí.

Cuando por fin tuvo abierta la ventana le fue imposible preguntarse ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

En cuestión de segundos y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido Sasuke estuvo dentro de una habitación oscura que tenía impregnado el olor de los condimentos del ramen. Allí en la oscuridad sonrió, sin duda Naruto aun vivía allí y en la habitación en la que Sasuke había terminado había alguien, alguien en esa cama, se escuchaba la respiración. Con pasos totalmente imperceptibles el pelinegro se acercó y sus ojos se aguaron, su piel se estremeció, sus manos temblaron, temió que el sonido de su saliva bajando por su cuello despertara al rubio que dormía tranquilamente en la cama.

—Sigues tan ingenuo como siempre —Murmuro Sasuke acurrucándose para tener su cara mas cerca de la del chico en la cama— un ninja de elite no debería dormir con las ventanas abiertas, cualquiera podría entrar y matarte aquí mismo… te acostarías y no volverías a despertar nunca mas ¿Qué tal eso? Adiós al sueño de volverte Hokage… sigues tan tonto —Dijo con una sonrisa

El chico se revolcó en la cama y Sasuke se hubiera puesto inmediatamente en alerta sino fuera por el hecho de que era algo obvio que Naruto fuera desordenado al dormir. El movimiento del rubio permitió que Sasuke pudiera reposar sus antebrazos contra el borde de la cama.

—No has cambiado nada… temía que te hubieras puesto súper apuesto y todo eso… pero sigues siendo el mismo feo de siempre, y sigues teniendo el mismo cabello horrible de siempre… deberías cortártelo o hacerte algo como Li —Y sin darse cuenta Sasuke había llevado su mano hacia la frente de Naruto y había tomado uno de los mechones desordenados de cabello entre sus dedos. Escondiendo su rostro detrás de su propio cabello y apretando fuerte los ojos para evitar una sonrisa soltó el mechón de cabello— Eso es mentira… no te atrevas a cambiar nada, cuando vuelva quiero que todo sea igual.

Pero no todo era igual. Otro revolcón en la cama hizo que Sasuke viera el pecho que había dejado visible Naruto al quitarse su chaqueta. Suavemente el Uchiha llevó su mano y la puso suavemente en el pecho de Naruto, cerca al corazón de este, estaba cálido, latía muy rápido y quizás esto indicaba que Naruto estaba soñando con algo. Si había cambiado, tenía un cuerpo mucho mas fuerte, ese pecho duro era la muestra más clara y las marcas en su cara eran un poco más pronunciadas, pronto Sasuke llevo sus dedos allí.

—Siempre me pregunté como te hiciste estas —Murmuró pasando a la mejilla derecha e izquierda, el aliento de Naruto acariciaba su mano, ese fue todo el impulso que Sasuke necesitó para llevar sus dedos a los labios de Naruto, con los dedos comprobó que esos labios aun eran tan suaves como aquella vez años atrás— ¿No has besado a nadie mas o si? No ¿Quien querría besarte? —Preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose realmente tonto.

Él quería.

—Seguro que sigues siendo el mismo por dentro y después de todo eso es lo mas importante, esa es la esperanza que tengo, así cuando decida volver y tu seas el hokage entonces nadie podría decir nada en contra de mi regreso y quizás la podamos pasar bien en ese momento y seguro vas a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños y vas a invitar a todo el mundo y me van a dar un montón de regalos inútiles, pero al fin de cuentas va a ser grandioso porque aunque eso no me complazca demasiado a mi, seguro que a ti si y de nuevo eso es todo lo que importa.

—Feliz cumpleaños entonces —Dijo Naruto y Sasuke se sintió de hielo, luego escuchó un ronquido. Era obvio que Naruto hablara mientras dormía.

—Esto es tonto Naruto, quise darme un regalo de cumpleaños yo mismo y mira lo que escogí… wow que gran regalo… venir a verte… realmente soy patético tu nunca lo fuiste, yo siempre mentía, el patético siempre fui yo… aunque sabes… ya no soy tan patético, estoy muy fuerte, cada vez mas y quizás cuando termine con todo este asunto de la venganza pueda intentar ser normal como tu… ya sabes… dormir hasta tarde un domingo… celebrar un cumpleaños… ver una película o salir a bailar un viernes… comer ramen… eso te gustaría, me gustaría también —Dijo el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

—Quizás estoy soñando en vano.

—No —Volvió a hablar Naruto desde sus sueños.

—De acuerdo, quizás no, pero debo soñar… es decir… es duro estar allá… no sé como voy a terminar, es como si todos quisieran devorarme o algo así… te lo juro… y por eso tengo que soñar en un mundo después de eso, después de la venganza… algo diferente de toda esta basura que he tenido que vivir con tal de terminar este asunto con Itachi… porque lo sabes ¿cierto? Nunca me fui de aquí por tu culpa, por culpa de nadie… solo yo soy el culpable y espero así mismo resarcirme solo.

Pero Sasuke sabía que no iba a estar solo, Naruto lo ayudaría.

—Debo irme.

—No.

—Y debes tomarte algo para dejar de hablar mientras duermes… seguro que amaneces con mal aliento —Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa y con un deseo renovado de volver a besar a Naruto— Me preguntó que se sentirá que te besen mientras duermes… ¿Puedo besarte? —Sasuke esperó una respuesta de parte de ese Naruto dormilón, pero en esta ocasión nada llegó… el pelinegro esperó por unos segundos mas, pero aun nada— Cuando debes hablar no lo haces… y cuando no debes decir nada gritas como loco… eres el mismo torpe de siempre —Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke acercó su rostro al brazo de Naruto, con su nariz acarició el hombro del rubio.

—Vete entonces —Dijo este.

—Si… es lo mejor —Contestó Uchiha poniéndose de pie— mmm… gracias por… mmm… por todo en realidad… mmm… estás hermoso esta noche Naruto.

Y para evitar cometer un error para el final, Sasuke salió por la ventana sin mirar hacia atrás… no quería devolverse y jugar a la bella durmiente… no era el momento, sin embargo, camino al lugar donde ahora habitaba no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi miserable vida.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto tenía sobre su rostro una de las sonrisas mas brillantes que nunca había visto Konoha, Tsunade era testigo de ello y la verdad nadie tenía que explicárselo, después de todo había sido una orden de ella misma que en la noche anterior dejaran ingresar a aquel sujeto que entró en la aldea, porque a pesar de que había cometido varias faltas en el pasad, todo podía perdonársele al ser el causante de la amplia sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki esa mañana.

Secretamente quedaría estipulado que a partir de ese momento todos los días 23 de Julio los guardias descansarían con tal de que Naruto mostrara mas esa sonrisa al día siguiente.

—Ya deja de reírte como tonto Naruto —Reprendió la hokage.

—Y no te imaginarias la risa que tendría si me hubiera besado.

—¡Quien! —Exclamó Sakura.

Pero Naruto no quiso explicar nada mas… podía ser su secreto y Tsunade también podría tener su propio secreto… Naruto no tenía porque saber que ella había permitido el ingreso de aquel intruso misterioso que había hecho que Naruto tuviera uno de sus mejores mañanas en mucho tiempo.

**FIN**

**Supongo que esto es simplemente mi regalo de cumpleaños para Sasuke-kun. Es mi primer fic de Naruto y espero que les guste, fue cosa de una tarde, pero hasta que no lo subi no pude estar tranquilo. En la primera subida me quedó con algunos errores de ortografía que corregiré para que sea un one-shoot digno de leer… Como todas las buenas historias de Sasuke y Naruto.**

**Se agradecen los reviews… podrían ser el inicio de una hermosa amistad. **


End file.
